Don't Speak
by Baby Boo Angel
Summary: This is a song by Gwen Stephani call Don't Speak. It reminds me of Serena's and Darien's break up. This is my first time doing a fanfic so be nice to me! Review PLEASE I don't own the song Don't Speak or Sailor Moon so plz don't sue.


Hi, I'm new to this entire fanfics thing so please don't be harsh on me. This is my first try in a song fic to begin my new career and I hope all of you enjoy my stories which will out very soon.

Summary: Serena and Darien are having a happy live after the how beak up session and this song tells what she felt when Darien said those cruel words to her. A song by Gwen Stephani call "Don't Speak"

Serena I have to tell you something. It concerns about our relationship. Darien said to a very shock Serena.

You and me

We use to be together

Everyday together always

I really fell

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know

I don't think we should be together any more. As Serena heard those words come out of his mouth she dropped to her knees and water began to form in her eyes.

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't Speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

He said "I think we shouldn't be together any more" I think we should break up here and now. Serena then raised her head and screamed at him "Why are you doing this to me Darien! "WHY!" I hate you so much! Then she started to remember all their happy time together as a couple.

Our memories

Well they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty Frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

As Darien heard her say that he felt a sharp knife stab him in his heart. As he also remember al those happy times together. But he had to this no matter what to save his beloved Serena's life even if it meant to break his and her heart. As he continued to say more hurtful things to her he also couldn't take it. His words were both hurting him and her...

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)

Don't Speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need you're reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

As Darien spoke saying so many hurtful things to Serena. She couldn't take it and tears ran down her face. As Darien spoke she thought "Why is he doing this to me." "Doesn't he love no more?"

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are……

You and me I can see us dying…. Are we?

In Serena's mind: It was all blank and didn't know what to do or say for the matter of fact. All she thought was "WHY!" "WHY was all this happing to her and WHY was he saying all those awful things to her. When her promise internal love to her when they were reunited again...

Don't Speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)

Don't Speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need you're reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts

I am so sorry Serena, but I think our relationship should be over. I am so sorry! I think we should break up.! As Serena heard those awful words she started to cry and with those tears of sadness and anger she ran until she couldn't run anymore. Serena felt her whole world come down as soon as Darien told her they should 'break up".

Don't tell me cause it hurts!

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

She ran to their special place and cried for a long time until she couldn't anymore. She stay the for 5 hours and then went home. With the memory of what happen buried in her mind forever. But she had to move on and for get about him and al those happy moments they shared together. She just had to and it was going to be a long and painful time until she completely forgot but it didn't matter if her pain was going to go away little by little.

Don't Speak

Don't Speak

Don't speak

Oh I know what you're thinking

And I don't need you're reasons

I know you're good,

I know you're good

I know you're real good

Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la

Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'

Hush, hush darlin' hush, hush

Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'

Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

Well that is my first try on my first fanfic. Please review if you like it if no review also. I sor of made my own style of the break-up, ENJOY!


End file.
